User talk:FlibieCP28Deadpool
Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Hey Jay! Hello, Jay! Thanks for the template. I can't wait to see what these are for! Green Ninja - Check, please! 10:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) CPW Studios Message:Show Hi, Jay, this is Mixer2301 from the Club Penguin Wiki Studios The show "Day With Jay" was supposed to release in May, but today is 12th of May, 2012 and the show has not been released yet. I request you to create the show ASAP or it will be removed. Thank You- Mixer2301 You're invited! --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 23:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello You said to send you a message, so OK. I sent you one. You need to help stop vandalism if you see it. Be remarkable, be ready, and be resourceful. Agent TLOTR, over, and out! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 23:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi,im new to wiki and its good to find a fellow ninjago fan,nice to meet you Party! Have a Great Summer From Your Best Friend GN Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 19:54, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on 1,000 Edits YOU DESERVED IT! YAY! Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 00:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Vote request Will you vote for Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei for Article of the Month? Green Ninja - Ninja, Penguin, Chat Mod, Secret Agent, and Platypus, at your service. 16:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Set The set I got was this: http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Hulk-s-Helicarrier-Breakout-6868 RE Um... why? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:01, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppeting I believe you are confused. Sockpuppeting is when you create another account because you were banned from another wiki or banned from chat, or creating another account at all. Let the lightning strike! Hi Hey Jay, I couldn't help but notice your name when I was on chat. Being a fellow Ninjago fan myself I got quite excited. xD Maybe we could talk sometime. Batgirl78 :) ~ Hay Jay Some pics from Jess... Jay13.png Jay12.png Gooood.png Jay1.png Jay2.png Jay3.png Jay4.png Jay5.png Jay6.png Jay7.png Jay8.png Jay9.png Jay10.png Jay14.png Jay15.png You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Redo Redo your user page :( The Popcorn Lover (talk) 19:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, Jay The Blue Ninja. To avoid possible complaints from http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/, please do not save images from there and upload them to our wiki. I'm sure there are hard-working users there who spend a lot of time uploading images for their wiki. Do not do this any more. Thanks! :) -- 00:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) COME IN CHAT! Come in chat now!! 00:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You for fixing the Popcorn Lover Quiz! 12:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) GREAT JOB! You got yourself, in the quiz, please do it before someone else dose! 00:11, November 21, 2013 (UTC) 23:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) movie hey can i join the movie? --Herobrine1616 (talk) 21:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Herobrine1616 (talk) 21:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I made you a My Penguin Icon! Jay The Blue Ninja My Penguin Icon.png Make sure to RE: me. 00:18, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 17:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 22:24, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Icon Her u go! Hope u like it jay'sicon.png 00:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) May 4th 15:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) July's Story :Hello, my first story is about when we are practicing our song, when BuddyPal dose not have an instrument. You will play Sean Jeans and The Pizza Man. 15:46, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Story My story will start on saturday, plz meat me in chat at: 1:00 PM EST -Jess0426 Reminder Just a reminder, the story starts today! 14:49, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Custom I made you a custom! 18:32, September 1, 2014 (UTC)